Dzmt-Introduction
An Introduction by Runar Karlsen My Enochian adventure started in January 1991 when I without any warning received this Treatise. The rituals I did was not enochian but I followed the Instructions that I received as I understood that something unusual, huge and important was going on. And Suddenly the thundervoice broke loose. Nothing was translated or commented in English. The spirits that I then worked with was of a Greek/Jewish/Gnostic mixture; I could tell this by their names that I recognized by use of diverse dictionaries; These Spirits only refered to the event or the Interfering Spirits as the Eye. The spirits showed themselves after the dictation and thats the most impressive vision I ever have had. Its completely impossible to describe - I dont understand to this day that I can have seen such a vision. On the Language Nothing was translated and at the beginning I wasn't even sure that these beings was enochian, but I took up Enochian Magick and started to ask all kinds of spirits for glossary. And after two and a half years I had made a translation and didnt get further with the rests. Today I see that its possible to get further by the letter essence coda that Patricia Shaffer has revealed. And thats necessary as the texts today are more cryptic than what they should be. The last parts of third chapter are full of similar words that makes the text seem to be repetions but with the letteressences as the grammar I was looking for but did not find, these repetions may get fully explored and explained. The text today is as I left it in may 93, and its strictly word to word translations, no effort has been made to make it a more convenient and mainstream text. The differences between this treatise and the Calls given to Dee and Kelly stems from that these texts are spoken by swift Firespirits (its actually the first spoken treatise in the angelic language) - not carefully chosen words from large tables where the translation is given afterwards. Also I think that the lack of translations is due to that they want humans to get further involved in this language and then also the letter essences. The latest texts that I have received does contain words that doesn't seem to have any word to word translation, but have to be read only by essence. That there hardly have been any comments upon the material that I have received must be that I believe the sources must be tired of being interpreted wrong and referred to as the authorized "must be done this way". So they rather prefer to not give any but let the humans sort their way themselves. The Symbols. There are a lot of symbols in this text, and nearly all of it can be interpreted as symbols on states of consciousness, or similar. I will rewrite the little symbol guide before putting it up. Comments on its content. I and a friend of mine have done a translation and comment upon the first two chapters - in French. It will appear when finished - until then you will have just the comments below: This three chapter book presents a creation myth and this has happened before and that also in recent time; The book of the Law does the same thing: articulates the core of being and the awakening of consciousness. This does not mean that The Book of the Law has to be replaced or in any way should become considered as something in contradiction with The Book of EM. This Book does not claim to be a book containing any new Law or propagates any new aeon. Its purpose is to shed some light on some of the same area which TBOL describes and the foremost connection point is between Hadit and PA-I-ON. As Hadit claims to be the giver of life and the flame that burns in the core of every star and human heart, PA-I-ON claims about the same in other words. And that's the point of connection. This Trinity of the EM (which consists of three triads ) makes up the Enochian concept of The Trinity: While TBOL uses the formula O = 2; Nuit=0 Hadit=0/1 RHK= two in One, The Book of EM propagates the formula 2 = 0. Periak tells that his needed oneness shall be his Openness and therefore begets ontological status Zero, Pa-I-On is the One born essence and thereby one. Perio from the 3rd Chapter becomes his shadow and thereby the 2nd or/and non. This also resembles the Christian Trinity of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, but here they become defined as The Unborn, The Born and The Shadow, which makes it closer to Zoroastrianism than Christianity. Also this Trinity can be compared to formula AUM; the Hindu Trinity of Brahma; the opener, Vishnu; the conserver, and Shiva; the destroyer.And also the Trinity mentioned in TBOL, Hoor, Asar & Isa (where Crowley states in the commentary that Isa is legendary Jesus) So; This is a new Enochian revelation of the Trinity within a classic structure, though a quite so unorthodox language : The emphasis in this book is placed on Chapter three while chapter two is very short in comparison. This I regard as a consequence that TBOL takes care of the functions of this essence and its unfolding. The books significance to practitioners is in the use of the Shadows means to arising to the state of Periak where the Unique Man of Balance has got his place. Pa-i-on is the One that is the becomer and cause of the one that becomes manifest and caught by the reality of matter and its duality; the object for karmic consequences.